Deyja Garjzla
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: Taking place in a different realm, during a time between Eragon and Eldest was a battle that never occoured in Paolini's tale. My OC Ehrixla dragon is Saphira's younger sister. This is her tale of that battle. Her tale of 'Deyja Garjzla' TWO SHOT K for violence
1. Chapter 1

I stood, breathing deeply and slowly, charged with the anticipation of battle, on the edge of the cliff where we watched. I was scanning the land below, my rider's consciousness flickering at the edge of mine as we shared my eyes. I could still hear the words _skulblakas ven _echoing in my head from the spell that now let him see through my eyes. As we scanned the fight below, I noted that many more Urgals lay dead than Varden. This was good, we already had an upper hand without the help of my sister and her rider. We played this fight with the same style that the last had ensued. The Varden forced the Urgals to form blocks of their own that could be toasted by our fiery breath.  
Myself and my sister were the Varden's biggest hope.  
Saphira, my sister, and Eragon, her rider, as more experienced fighters would take the first attack, and my rider, Koywyn, and I, would pick off the remaining groups. The less Varden we lost, the better.  
I sensed the approach of an elf, and swung my head in time to see Arya rest her hand daintily on my shoulder.

"They can't be far away." She said. She always seemed to know what was going through our heads.  
"And when they arrive, things shall move pretty quickly down there. You must be poised to take flight so that no more Varden are harmed."

That was our overall plan- Save Varden. Kill Urgals. Our only problem would be the appearance of Raz'ac and Lethrblaka. But none had shown up yet, and the King would unlikely risk his most powerful fighters on a losing battle.  
"You ready, Dragon rider?" Her voice was like bells chiming.

Koywyn chuckled, and replied in his deep, smooth voice-

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Satisfied, Arya smiled and turned to me, staring into my violet eyes.

"And you, Ehrixla?" She seemed concerned for me, underneath the courage.I defied that there was reason to worry and sent a shimmer along the bright gold scales of my back, enough to light up the silver ones on my stomach and throat.

She smiled, the concern evaporating.

"I was born ready" I trembled with adrenaline.  
I lifted my head, and the silver scales on my throat resembled the armour I would soon adorn. This armour was fashioned by the elves from the remnants of Saphira's armour. This was easiest, as, aside from my gold colouring, I was identical to my sister and it was an honour to wear what was once hers. I looked up to her, and would gladly follow in her footsteps as long as Koywyn was glad to follow in Eragon's.

Koywyn repeated my bravado framed words to Arya as another person joined our little group.

"You two had better begin to armour up. Majihad's close to giving the signal, once Eragon and Saphira arrive, that is." Murtagh's deep, husky voice sent chills down my spine, and I trembled as Koywyn and Murtagh clasped hands in greeting.

"_Have I ever told you that I love his voice?" _I said to Koywyn, bashfully.  
_"Only a thousand times. But you wouldn't need to. I think it's obvious to everyone around here"  
_I bucked him, causing Murtagh to grin at our private conversation.  
_"I do NOT fancy him you cheeky rider!"  
_Koywyn broke out in laughter, confusing the two who had not heard proceedings.  
I joined the laugh with my own rumble, that caused the ground to tremor beneath us.  
Murtagh slapped my flank with a toothy grin and I nudged him with my tail in return.  
_"Oi, stop flirting, Ehrixla." _Koywyn teased  
_"Watch it, I WILL throw you off this cliff"_

The light atmosphere was replaced with a dutiful air as a roar broke over the plains. Staring out, we spotted the large sapphire dragon swooping above the armies, torching clusters of our enemy that the Varden had rounded up.  
It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have discovered that Titanic is a bad movie to be able to hear while you are writing a death scene. 'My heart will go on' does not enable one to write without shaking and/or crying. :(**

**I am not sure if this chapter is any good, but I felt it was finally time to finish this darn story. I am so far from when I began it that I cannot even remember if this is how it was supposed to go...**

* * *

I watched, waiting for my sister to tire and fall back to the cliffside to allowing me my share in the fighting.  
Koywyn sat upon my back in his saddle, as poised and ready as I was. I dug my claws into the crumbly dirt of the cliff, a rumble rolling in my throat with tingling anticipation.

There were hardly any Urgals left to fight, but more came out of the trees with every passing second, providing a new wave of adversaries for my sister to obliterate.

Arya kept her eyes peeled to the east and west for any sign of Lethrblaka and their dangerous riders; the Raz'ac.

Saphira's flame engulfed the last of the approaching Urgals, but I could see movement in the trees that signalled another wave of attackers. It was then that Saphira's head turned and her eyes locked on mine. She nodded and swept her wings upward to glide back to the safety of the cliffs.

"Now is our time, Ehrixla! Let us fly and ride as one as we fight for our right to live in freedom!" Koywyn said in a breathless whisper. I unfurled my wings and stretched them to their fullest length.

"FOR OUR FRIENDS!" Koywyn cried, and I let out an almighty roar, launching myself from the cliff and thinking of all those I held most dear. A feeling of empowerment grabbed me as the cold air caught my wings, lifting myself and my rider into the air. Visions of my sister, Eragon, Arya and the beguiling Murtagh danced through our heads as we thought of all those we were protecting.

Straightening my body I shot like an arrow toward the forest and caught sight of my quarry emerging from the trees. The Varden soldiers below were falling back, giving me as much room as possible to fight. Most of the Urgals never even bothered to look up, too excited by the retreat of our soldiers. They never even saw their end coming as my semi-liquid flame engulfed them and burnt their flesh into ash within seconds.

My flame was special; several hundred degrees hotter than even Saphira's own. It was for this reason that our own soldiers retreated so far, for any Varden who had not cleared themselves from the oncoming Urgals would have been roasted along with the rest.

Soon enough, the army of Urgals were disintegrated into nothing more than smouldering bones and ash. No more forms moved within the trees and no more cries rang out across the plain. The silence of relief and death hung in the air.

Koywyn and I looped, scanning the plain for any remaining sign of our enemy and nervousness built inside me. I could feel it in Koywyn's mind too; it was too quiet. I flew close to the cliffside, considering whether to land and confer with Arya…

It was then that all of a sudden the cliffside exploded. Huge boulders flew in every direction as a dark shadow of a form emerged from the wound in the rock. I whirled away, shrieking and keeping Koywyn out of range of the rocky missiles as best I could.

But hindered by the rock fall the shadowy beast soon caught me and slashed its long claws against my armour, and scales. Crying out, I turned on it- determined not to take any damage while my back was turned- and I finally saw the creature in full.

It was a Lethrblaka- a huge one unlike any we'd ever seen- dressed in elaborate armour. And it had a rider whose identity cut me far deeper than all of the claws of his mount; Murtagh.

Shock took me, and I could do nothing but glide away from the monster that pursued us, staring in disbelief.

Koywyn urged me on, crying out for assistance from Eragon and Saphira. Saphira had alighted, but her wings were strained to the limit as she shot to our aide. She was too far away to help.

Then, in one deadly movement, Murtagh's bow was in his hand and as his Lethrblaka steadied its flight. He loosed an arrow so fast and strong that I had only time and presence of mind to raise my wing and shield my rider. But it was not enough. The force of his arrow was too much, and it sailed straight through the flesh and bone of my wing and embedded itself deep into Koywyn's chest. We screamed in unison, the silent night shattered by our cries and the triumphant roar of Murtagh's beast. Murtagh remained silent.

The last thing I saw of the pair was Murtagh's stone cold eyes- forever locked on my own and as my damaged wing and pierced chest failed me and I was left to plummet seventy feet to my final resting place. Koywyn slipped free from his saddle as we fell and I drew him in close.

Wrapped in my wings, we both hit the ground, but we were so far gone that it caused little pain.

Nothing, anyway, could compare to the pain I felt in my head and my heart; knowing that our deaths had come of a man whom we considered one of our closest friends. His eyes- his haunted gaze- would be burned into my vision until I was no more. And as my breathing became ragged, I knew that time was not far away.

Koywyn coughed blood over my scaled and choked. He rolled to the ground as I lost the strength to hold him.

My head slumped to the ground as I lost the will fight the weakness that took me. I opened my eyes for the last time searching desperately for my rider. He was beside me, on his back, and the tip of the arrow did no more than quiver as Koywyn's last moment of life left him.

He was gone.

And so I closed my eyes and was gone too.

* * *

**By the way- '_Deyja Garjzla' _means 'the death of light'.**

**I do not own Eragon.**


End file.
